Standard microprocessors may not include circuitry for performing some algorithms. By using a Field Programmable Gate Array (“FPGA”) for example to provide an accelerator system, an algorithm can be programmed into hardware to build a circuit for an algorithm, resulting in significant acceleration in the execution of such algorithm. However, even with an accelerator system, data transactions associated with such algorithms are often handled by system resources, such as system memory, a central processing unit (“CPU”), a Southbridge, or a Northbridge (collectively and singly “motherboard system resources”).
Furthermore, data may be stored remotely from such motherboard system resources, using computing and storage resources that may be coupled to such motherboard systems over a network. Such resources may be referred to as “cloud computing” resources, and such remote storage of data is sometimes referred to as “cloud storage.” However, data handling via a network interface coupled to motherboard system resources may burden operation of a host system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an accelerator system for offloading at least some of such data transactions from such motherboard system resources for remote data storage and/or networking.